Just Beg!
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: She wanted him, badly; every piece of her being craved him. Even Temari can't resist the irresistible...no matter how hard she tries. HidaTema, Lemon Rated M for Heavy Lemon and Underlying Dark Tones, One-shot


Just Beg!

**Author's Note: This is a Temari and Hidan one-shot…I thought about the pairing and decided to give writing a little lemon about the two of them a try to help get myself back into writing. Please, enjoy this; tell me what you thought as I'm open to constructive criticism and whatnot.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Light was shunned from my imprisonment as I rested, body fatigued and aching. That cursed man; he always left me in such a pitiful physical state—to think that someone like me would be seduced to _his_ whims! The very thought irritated me, but it oddly intrigued me as well. _He _intrigued me; why, I did not understand—I could not understand.

He was the enemy, the man who killed Shikamaru-kun's sensei!

Yet, I allowed him to take me when I should've kept fighting.

My eyes slimmed open, my lips moving in an inaudible sigh.

How could I have allowed myself to become so weak?

Tilting my head to the side, unkempt waves of blonde brushing against my face as I moved, I looked towards the window where the lucid moonlight was creeping by the deep crimson curtains. I absentmindedly rolled my head back, a lengthened exhale escaping my notice. Closing my eyes, I attempted falling asleep again.

"Well, well, it looks like _someone's_ still awake."

The abrupt intrusion of the silkily husky voice made my heart skip a beat as I threw my upper body forward, startled. Before my surprise could even be communicated, I felt the hard slamming of his lips on my own, wiping away all my thoughts in an instant, silencing my mind with the deafening pounding resonating from my chest.

Thoughts scattered, rationalities erased, I reached up to pull him down upon me.

He came quickly, hard, slamming into me and eagerly straddling my body as he held my face firmly, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, my lips moving roughly against his, my lean legs wrapping around his waist, drawing him close and keeping him closer. His hands gradually fell from my face to rip aside the blanket, exposing my half-naked figure.

I inhaled sharply just as he pulled back, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Hello my love," he bent over me, simpering, "miss me?"

I tried to remain emotionless, toneless. "Barely."

"Your desperation tells me otherwise."

"Desperation?" I scoffed.

"You want me."

"So?"

Eyes glinting with playful prurience, his seductive amethyst orbs, I watched as Hidan lifted himself off me with a slight grunt, pulling away to grin. I shot him a glare and sat up, lifting one eyebrow and cocking the other. He slicked back his silvery hair and licked his lips, giving me a scintillating stare. I scowled deep into his unwavering gaze.

"You didn't answer my question," I kept my voice calm, hints at a wry smile emerging.

"Pfft," Hidan snorted, chuckling to himself, "who says I answer to you?"

"True enough," my smile faded, replaced with a grimace.

"Oh don't look at me like that woman…you love it."

"Love what? Your egotistical nonsense?"

Hidan fought back a grin.

This woman, me, strong and resilient, beautiful and irresistible; he would eventually have me bent to his will, succumbing entirely to him; his intentions were obvious. Seizing my wrist, forcing my gaze to lock with his, Hidan haughtily responded with a lascivious leer, "You want me. You can't fucking deny it. You don't even try because you know how damn useless it is!"

Of course, I could not refuse his challenge. "_Watch me._"

"Oh?" Hidan smirked widely. "This is a fight you can't win."

Ridiculous. I didn't hesitate to tell him so. "Idiot, I can and I will."

Light from the glowing moon flickered in the Jashinist's keen eyes and I watched with vigilance as he lifted himself to tower over me, casting a shadow across my smaller figure. Tensing, I allowed my eyebrows to descend as again he straddled my prone figure, arrogance dripping from his ludicrously reassured voice. "You are mine now. You will do as I say. You _will_ like it."

"I'll do whatever I please," I retorted, flashing him a smirk to accompany my snort.

This time he grabbed my chin, bringing my eyes to his, trapping my stare; I shivered involuntarily. I absolutely _loved _it when he got like this. His breath fanned hot against my lips, he began pressing his body down against mine, lowering himself, summoning an ache from deep within my core. Perspiration pricked at the back of my neck as I readied myself.

"No, you will do whatever _I _please, my dear," Hidan retorted, bringing his lips to my jaw.

Inclining my neck, I found Hidan's warm mouth moving down my throat as his hands moved around my body, sending delighted shudders coursing through me. He filled me with overflowing, invigorated passion that seeped into every fiber of my being, imbibing itself in my blood as the adrenalin coursed hot and stimulating throughout my veins.

Dear god, did I want this man.

His teeth nipped at my neck, biting until I moaned outwardly. I grasped his firm, broad shoulders, urging him to go on, to bite harder. The pain came with my sounds as his teeth sank deeper into my skin until I could feel the blood trickling down past my clavicles—there was certain to be a noticeable mark the following morning—many of them.

Drawing his mouth back up my neck, Hidan nibbled up my neck, sending shivers to stir the lust boiling deep within me. I tilted my chin, allowing his lips to move along my jaw, gnawing at the delicate, soft skin. My breath hitched on a pleasured gasp as his mouth moved towards my earlobe, nipping and nibbling still, making me far too weak to disallow the pleasure.

"Ahhh…" my voice was huskier than I had expected. "Mmm…"

There was a chuckle from Hidan as he breathed against my ear, lasciviously whispering, "We're just getting started and you're already so excited?" His tongue left the wet cavern of his mouth to lick at my ear, sending an electrifying jolt of pleasure throughout me. "You want me badly, don't you Temari-chan?"

"No," I remained casual, through the slight stuttering of my stammer was unconvincing.

Hidan's smirk widened, I could feel it, as he pressed his lips against my skin.

"Don't you tire of my apathy?" I questioned challengingly.

The room seemed to further darken as Hidan snorted, his nostrils flaring against my skin, my senses prickling in response, "Your apathy? It's nothing more than a weak façade—even _I _can see that. Not to mention, I know you want me more than you'd like to admit. Fuck, if I wanted I could make you beg for me!"

My heart leapt up my throat in eager anticipation. "Me? _Beg?_ Don't make me kill your ego."

The Jashinist hissed, licking around my ear, drawing the lobe between his teeth, sucking and biting gently, "You want to challenge me on that? I will make you scream my fucking name, I'll put you through hell, and then I'll maul your sorry ass for weeks to come! You know what? I'll even take you up on that. I _will _make you beg—beg and plead like a fucking whore."

I stiffened as his lips suddenly left my skin, frantic anticipation unexpectedly sparking.

His eyes were abruptly in front of mine, violet and malicious, sadistic.

Determination mingled dangerously with lust within me.

This man, oh this man—he was all _mine_.

The more I wanted to posses him.

The more he possessed me.

I would have him.

Eternally.

"Even if you had a thousand years," I lifted my arms and slung them around his neck, pulling myself up, the blankets pooling around my waist, leaving nothing to the imagination, "you could not seduce me to the point of begging."

Bringing my face away from his ear, I looked him straight in the eyes and pulled my cockiest smirk, allowing it to stretch across my lips in utter, beautiful arrogance. Hidan's bottom lip twitched into a smirk, pulling back to unveil his glistening white teeth as he flashed me a seductive smile that he knew was irresistible.

To this, I raised my eyebrows, pretending the allure was nothing more than an illusion.

However, I had forgotten that Hidan was only turned on by my challenge.

Because he knew he was going to have me…one way or another.

Lowering his lips to my ear one final time, allowing my body to be caressed in a delightful shiver, Hidan darkly murmured, "And you are going to remember those words when I take you." My lips immediately opened to quarrel back, but I found myself being irrevocably silenced as Hidan grasped my face in his hands and kissed me hard and slow.

Immediately, jolted into a response, I kissed him back, entangling my fingers in his hair and kicking the blankets off to the side so that I could wrap my legs around his waste. Bare skin collided upon bare skin as his chest slammed onto mine—the forbidden sensation was undeniably tantalizing.

"Mmm…ahhh!" My lips were locked with his. "Ah! Mmm…mmm!"

Gasping into his mouth, I soon found myself rolled on top of Hidan, his erection bulging in his boxers and pressing firmly against my thigh. I as unable to do anything except accept the tangible excitement coursing momentarily through my veins before I felt myself falling—out of the bed and onto the floor with Hidan, each of us tangled up in each other.

The thud stole my breath, the impact stopped my heart.

When everything picked up again I was in a frenzy.

With practiced fingers, Hidan lowered his hand to my legs and began drawing his fingers up and down, nearing my crotch, making me sweat and sending lust flooding throughout my body. The intensity grew, building as Hidan continued to kiss me fervently, meeting my lips with ardor and desire matched only by my own.

"Hidan…Hidan!" I was able to moan his name between kisses, throwing my hips forward and back. I wanted him to touch me down there; I wanted him to touch me so badly.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Warm hands, playful fingers, touching the inside of my leg, rubbing teasingly, going up farther and farther and then pulling away. I rocked my hips, moving my lower half, yearning for him to just satisfy the cruel desire that was torturing me into near oblivion. When his hands slipped around my leg and up the outside of my thigh, however, I was left very unsatisfied.

A growl escaped my lips as Hidan balked from kissing me, feeling me tense.

"What's the matter my love?" He cupped my chest with one hand.

"You're teasing me," I hissed in return, craving his touch.

"Yes, that'd be the fucking point," Hidan scoffed.

He kissed me again, harder, but I refused.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

"Then beg for it."

My teal eyes widened in disbelief. He was still concentrating on that little game, wasn't he? When I looked back and saw him grinning like an evil egomaniac my suspicion was verified and confirmed. Angrily, as the feeling detonated deep within me, I threw myself on top of him, forcing him onto his back, kissing him madly.

Hidan's chuckle was stifled by my lips.

Keeping anymore words from escaping his mouth, I continued kissing Hidan hard; I would make _him _want _me_. I would make him beg, I would make myself so indisputably irresistible that he would have to realize that I was everything he could ever want in a woman. I would be his and he would be mine and mine alone.

I forced my lips harder upon his, rolling him on top of me and then myself onto him.

Parting my lips with his tongue, Hidan slowly began working his wet muscle into my mouth, meeting my tongue and we engaged in a dynamic battle for complete dominance over each other. His hands were suddenly on my hips, grabbing my rear and squeezing playfully. He smirked against my lips and I suddenly found him taking control and slamming me hard against the wall. I went to grasp his shoulders but he intercepted my attempt and seized both my wrists, slamming them against the wall, pinning them above my head.

"My _Jashin_," Hidan panted steadily, eyes glazed, hair chaotic, "you're a fucking _madwoman!_"

I struggled against his hold, arching my back and thrusting my hips forward.

"You're a _hellcat_," Hidan managed to breath between pants.

I too was panting, I realized as I stared at him.

"But," he started, simpering ruthlessly…

To this, my heart began skipping.

His words echoed in my mind.

"I absolutely fucking love it."

Lips ajar, I soon found my mouth would remain torn open in a gasping gape as Hidan began kissing my neck again, running his tongue over where he had bitten me and left a mark before. I winced slightly as he began biting down my neck again, grazing his teeth over my collarbones, nipping at my strained shoulders. I tried to resist the sensations pulsing through me, tempting me to hang off the precarious ledge of insanity—such a thing was cruel indeed.

"Nnn…" I released a groan as his tongue perused my throat, slinking lower.

The pressure and wetness soon fell, running between my breasts. I went to lurch forward as Hidan held my wrists with one hand, but found him pushing on my chest with his free one, keeping me at bay. He spread my legs apart and placed himself between them, leaning his face close to mine and whispering, "You're my Temari. You _will _enjoy this…and _beg _for more."

Carefully, with tortuous hands, Hidan lightly flitted his hand over my shoulder, drawing his fingers down the side of my naked body. I shivered inwardly, outwardly, unable to deny the sensations torturing my form. His fingers traced the outer curve of my breast, teasing me as my chest swelled in anticipation, heaving forward.

Hidan slid closer to me, leaving barely any room between the two of us.

I would have drawn back had my head not already been backed against the wall.

Chuckling sinisterly, Hidan blew a breathy sigh against my face and casually murmured, "I know you want me. The way your body responds proves it." He lazily swept a finger over my sensitive nipple, making the ache in my core amplify. I drew in a ragged breath as it hardened and as Hidan lowered his head to my breasts, his tongue precariously exiting his mouth.

Excitement was making me nauseas, making my lack of breath all the more obvious.

Blushing for the first time in a long time, I readied myself.

With the slightest of contact, Hidan's tongue glided across my firm nipple, introducing me to a sensation that I immediately craved more of. I gasped, throwing myself forward only to be stopped by the intrusion of his body. I groaned, seeking liberation, wanting more. My breaths grew shorter, my heart grew heavier…my want was growing increasingly stronger.

As Hidan drew his tongue over my now glistening nipple again, I launched my upper body forward and forced my breast against Hidan's mouth, pleading with my actions for him to continue, to do more. He took my hardening peak in his mouth and began rolling the firm pearl around with his tongue, biting down enough to make me gasp and convulse when I couldn't react as I desired due to my 'internment'.

Dear god did it turn me on.

And make me want more.

Sucking, Hidan began suckling on my nipple, drawing groans and moans from my lips, and then gasps from the depths of my throat when he began biting down to create a coarsely pleasure-pain that I absolutely adored. I wanted him badly, I had to have him—my arousal was uncontrolled, my wants were overpowering me. Hidan switched breasts and continued his pleasuring, and before I knew it his hand had returned to the inside of my thigh, rubbing.

"Ohh!" I groaned aloud, fighting forward. "Hidan…Hidan!"

Pulling away, licking my breasts in a teasing, unfair farewell as he went, Hidan squeezed on my imprisoned wrists to remind me of his dominance and I couldn't hold back the growl collecting in my throat. Hidan was such a tease…such a fucking tease. I clenched my fists as they hung above my head, a cruel reminder.

Hidan leaned forward, lips brushing mine as his hand continued rubbing between my legs, "Do you want me to release you?" He grinned wickedly.

I strived to find words, before snapping, "…yes! Just _let go of me already_."

Hidan simpered and his hand grew nearer my womanhood.

My heartbeat accelerated with unmanageable ecstasy.

"Then beg and tell me how badly you want me."

Immediately, I refused. "No! I won't!"

"Just beg, plead, I'll take you."

"I won't give in!"

Desperation strained my voice, weakened my resolve. I gasped when Hidan suddenly got to his feet, letting go of my wrists so that his hands fell to my hair, grasping a fistful of it and keeping my head pulled back. His other hand speedily stripped himself of his boxers, revealing his rigid length that nearly touched the tip of my nose. I took in his overpowering image, his sturdy, strong figure, and the lust returned in an intimidating wave.

His voice was demanding, powerful. "Kneel and beg for me. You want me inside you. You want me to fuck you until you can't move anymore. Don't deny it. Accept it."

I made a staggering groan and he gripped my hair tighter.

Slowly, he brought his fingers down to my womanhood and ran them over my sensitive nub. My immediate reaction was to convulse, throw myself forward, but Hidan held me back by my hair, making such a thing painful. I squeezed my eyes shut as a short, "Nnn!" slipped from between my clenched teeth.

Making my desperation worse, Hidan began rubbing harder, pushing against my nub and making me want to scream for him to take me. His fingers, long and smooth, began sliding past my nether lips, pushing into me. The cry collecting in my throat was forcefully swallowed.

I wanted him.

Badly enough to beg.

No—what was I thinking?

I couldn't just give in to him!

Quivering, I lifted my head, desperate to keep my defiance. Hidan locked his gaze with mine expectedly, staring down at me. I looked up at him, snidely murmuring, "I won't give into you…I won't!" He said nothing, suppressing a smirk as he began pressing harder, pushing farther. I wanted to scream. "Nnn…ahhh! Ah! Ah!" I threw my head forward, perspiration catching strands of my hair upon my forehead.

Scissoring his way into me, Hidan continued to restrain his triumphant leer that he was trying to keep from breaking across his lips. I felt an orgasm coming, seizing me as his fingers found themselves embedded inside me. I gasped outwardly; my cry was deafening as I finally came all over the floor, fluids trickling down the inside of my leg.

It wasn't just a want anymore.

I needed him—_needed_ to have him inside me.

My breaths were frail, shallow, labored, _defeated_.

I couldn't hold out a minute longer—I had to have him.

When my parched throat felt dry enough to match the ache pulsing deep within my core, I huskily murmured, "Please, Hidan…please…please…please…take me, please, take me!"

Hidan lowered himself to me, lightly jerking my head forward. "What was that?"

"T-take me!" My chest was heaving, breaths fast. "Take me damn it!"

Hidan's smirk began spreading. "Magic fucking words."

"_Please!_" It came out as a hoarse scream.

Hidan pushed again, harder.

"Please take me! Just take me and fuck me now! I want your body, I want you badly, and I want you inside me here and now before I go mental! I can't stand another moment not having you! I need you inside me, I need you moving against me, I need you to just _take_ me! Please, please, _please! _I'm begging on my knees, just take me and be done with it damn it!"

And that was that.

Hidan's grin grew, victorious.

A smirk claiming triumph adorned his lips.

Looking up, I found him coming down, ensnaring me in his embrace as I latched tightly onto him. His manhood pressed against my leg and I slowly lowered my hands, squeezing and pumping the rigid length between my heated palms. He grunted in response as I fondled him gently, then roughly. He leaned over me, straddling me eagerly.

"Now that you're mine," his voice was deep, husky, commanding…I loved it.

But, however, I was not ready to give into him just yet.

"Wait," I stopped him as he leaned forward.

Hidan groaned. "_Now_ what?"

Squeezing his member, then stroking it, then caressing it harder, pumping it between my hands and listening with satisfaction to his responsive groans, I whispered, "You made me beg for you…now it's your turn." I allowed his member to brush by the inside of my thigh, hesitant to allow him too close, and I felt a drip of perspiration plop onto my nose.

I grinned weakly as he threw his head back in near defeat.

"Temari," he ground out my name, "_please._"

I simpered. "Please what, my love?"

"_Please just let me fuck you!_"

The anguish in his voice, I decided, was so _nice_ to hear. It made me shiver with excitement, knowing that if he was this desperate that he wouldn't stop until he had me once and for all. And oh how I wanted him now…to have him inside me…ugh…the day he seduced me, I had become such a weak little kunoichi.

But I loved him.

Gripping his shoulders, I allowed him to position himself accordingly over me, growling deeply in his throat as I assisted him towards me, into me. His hard, rigid length brushed by my lips and I quivered, lust stirring the anticipation as the deep ache worsened. I needed him now, needed him within me, to become one with me!

I squeezed his shoulders as he began sliding into me, further into me, his member touching my nub and making me automatically convulse. As our bodies came together, entwining tighter and tighter as we locked legs and arms, I found myself entering a state of utter euphoria and ecstasy. Hidan began slamming into me, rocking his hips hard against mine, pumping and thrusting unstoppably.

"Oh! Ahhh…nnn! Hidan…nnn…Hidan!"

"Temari…fuck yes…yes…yes!"

"Harder! Faster! Please!"

"Nnn…oh…oh Jashin…"

"More! Oh! More!"

"Fuck…nnn!"

Both of us came into each other, reigning in the pleasure of the orgasm, and I felt myself release with a violent shudder. We drew back, both of us sweating hard and breathing harder. My mind was racing, muddled, unweaving, emptying, slowing, draining…fatigue was slowly taking over. I closed my eyes as I continued clutching to Hidan, who continued breathing hard and fast against my face, his hot exhales fanning over my skin.

My mind was draining, falling, claimed by a dream.

I fell asleep rather abruptly in his arms.

Somehow, I felt safe, loved.

That man…that crazy, crazy man…those were my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep, claimed by the sweetness my mind had to offer. To think that he had made the likes of _me _beg! Ha, it was enough to make me laugh. Though, as my dreams curled around my mind, I wondered…

…just _how _had this happened?

…

…

…

And to think, I couldn't even remember.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome. ;)**


End file.
